The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a sensor that detects skewed or disconnected adjacent movable components, and more particularly, to a sensor that detects skewed or disconnected aircraft control surface such as slats or flaps.
Aircraft wings may employ lift changing devices that are often referred to as auxiliary airfoils or control surfaces. When extended, the surfaces increase the effective size, curvature, camber, and area of the wing thereby increasing the lift provided by the wing. During takeoff and landing of the aircraft, a pilot can extend these control surfaces from a leading or a trailing edge of a wing. Control surfaces that extend from the leading edge of the wing are referred to as slats, while control surfaces that extend from the trailing edge of the wing are referred to as flaps. Slats are used primarily to increase lift at large angles of attack (e.g., take off), while flaps are designed primarily to increase lift during landing.
An actuation system is used to extend or retract the control surfaces. Typically, the actuation system moves the plurality of slats or flaps that form a control surface in unison. During an undesired condition, adjoining slats move relative to one another causing a loss of lift on the wing.